


Summer Confessions

by cubhyunjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Both boys are whipped, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Taeil just wants to love Johnny, trans!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Taeil is in love with Johnny Suh. Johnny is in love with Moon Taeil. Johnny has a secret that everyone knows except Taeil. Taeil just wants to be with Johnny.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Summer Confessions

Every summer since Taeil was thirteen, he and his family have gone to the same camping site. Every summer that Taeil goes, without fail, the Suh family is also there, almost always in the same part of the campground. The Suh family has only one boy by the name of Johnny who was only a year younger than Taeil. Taeil knew at thirteen that he was gay, and spending his summer with one of the cutest boys he has ever met did not help him at all. This year Taeil was twenty-five and would be joining his family once again on their yearly summer camping trip. Taeil had noticed that the Suhs hadn’t been there last year so he was hoping that they would show up this year. He missed talking to Johnny. 

“Yah! Taeil! Hurry up and help us!” Taeil’s younger sister shouts at Taeil who puffs his cheeks out and walks over to help set the tents up. 

“I already set my tent up. Why do I have to set yours up?” Taeil looks at her as she scoffs and finishes up her tent. 

“Who was the one who had to show you how to set it up in the first place?” she shakes her head before walking off to get her things from their parents car. 

Taeil grumbles as he walks into his tent and face plants his pillows after taking his shirt off, hoping to maybe get a nap in before they all went swimming. Taeil sighs softly and looks around his tent before grabbing his sunscreen and putting it on his face and chest. Taeil grumbles to himself as he flips onto his side to take a nap and hoping that his sister won’t wake him up in five minutes. 

It was another forty-five minutes after Taeil fell asleep that the familiar camper pulled up into their usual spot. Taeil wakes up to the sound of loud greetings and laughs meaning that the Suh family is there. Taeil quickly gets out of his tent forgetting to grab his shirt. He runs out and joins his mom and dad as they greet the Suh family. 

“Taeil! You haven’t grown at all!” Johnny’s mother laughs as she pats his head and squishes his cheeks. 

“Sadly I’m staying this small,” Taeil laughs and hugs the woman happily. 

During the summer, Johnny’s mother became like his second mother. She was the first one he told that he was gay. She had given him great advice on how to tell his family which he took and used to tell his family that he’s gay. Taeil was devastated last year when they weren’t there. 

“We missed you last year! I hope everything is going well,” Taeil’s dad smiles at Johnny’s. 

“We had to stay home and help Johnny! Poor boy had several surgeries last year,” Johnny’s father hums before turning around, “Where is he anyways?” 

“He’s coming on his own, remember? He said he was going to be a bit late, but he should be here soon,” Johnny’s mother smiles and winks at Taeil who feels his face heat up even more. 

“Taeil would not stop talking about Johnny last summer,” Taeil’s sister shakes her head as Taeil lets out a strangled noise from his throat, “What? I’m being honest.” 

“Please, oh please, for the love of my sanity, please shut up!” Taeil whines out and hides his face in his hands. 

“Don’t worry, Johnny was also talking about how much he missed you Taeil,” Johnny’s mother laughs and looks over at a car that pulls up right next to the Suh camper, “Speak of the devil.” 

Taeil’s eyes widen as a tall blue haired male with a lip and nose piercing gets out of the car. Taeil chokes on his own saliva at the sight of Johnny. After not seeing him for two years, he’s gotten taller and more muscular. Johnny looks over at Taeil and breaks out into a big goofy grin. 

“MOON TAEIL!” the taller runs over and scoops him up into his arms, “I missed you!” 

“JOHN SUH! PUT ME DOWN!” Taeil screeches and clings onto the taller, “I missed you too but for the love of god!” 

Johnny laughs and puts him down before ruffling his hair happily, “Do we need to help with anything or can we go swimming?” 

“Go ahead and go swimming. We’ll meet you out there. Don’t forget your sunscreen!” Johnny’s mother hands him the sunscreen as he blushes and nods his head. 

Johnny grabs Taeil’s hand and laces their fingers as Johnny drags Taeil to the lake happily. Taeil laughs and stands in the sand as Johnny pulls out the sunscreen. 

“Have you put any on in the last ten minutes?” Johnny tilts his head as he looks at Taeil. 

“No, I was asleep ten minutes before you got here,” Taeil laughs as Johnny shakes his head and puts sunscreen on Taeil’s face and chest, “I’m not a baby! I can do it!” Taeil whines as he looks up at Johnny. 

“Your height says otherwise,” Johnny laughs as Taeil rubs the sunscreen in and pouts up at Johnny, “You can put some on my back,” Johnny grins at Taeil who nods. 

Taeil expects Johnny to take his shirt off and to wear a tank top like usual, so when Johnny takes his shirt completely off and there’s nothing under it Taeil chokes on his own saliva. Johnny’s chest is covered by a large tattoo that has Taeil reeling at the sight. Johnny smirks slightly as Taeil rakes his eyes over the younger. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Johnny smirks as Taeil yelps and kicks’s Johnny’s shin, “I’m sorry did you not want me to notice you were checking me out?” Johnny puts some sunscreen on his chest and face before handing the sunscreen to Taeil. 

Taeil walks to Johnny’s back then applies sunscreen to Johnny’s back and hands the sunscreen back to Johnny. Taeil blushes lightly as he gently massages the sunscreen into Johnny’s back, the younger making soft groans as Taeil massages it. Taeil finishes quickly before turning Johnny around and hugging him tightly. 

“I missed you a lot Johnny,” Taeil buries his face in Johnny’s neck while hugging him tightly. 

“I missed you too Taeil,” Johnny buries his face in Taeil’s dyed red hair and smiles, “You still use that coconut shampoo.” 

Taeil nods his head and moves his head and drags Johnny out to the lake happily. Johnny laughs softly as they run to the dock hand in hand. Johnny looks over at Taeil and grins before they both get a running start and jump into the water still holding hands. Johnny swims up to the top and laughs as he sees Taeil already floating on his back. 

“So what did you do last summer without your camping buddy?” Johnny lays on his back and holds Taeil’s hand. 

“No one held my hand or kissed my forehead goodnight,” Taeil pouts as he intertwines their fingers and looks over at Johnny who smiles. 

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you. Mom and dad are having their first day bonfire like usual. Want to have our first night stargaze and cuddles?” Johnny looks over at Taeil who nods his head, “Do you have your own tent?” 

“Yeah I do, why?” Taeil begins to swim back towards the sand while smiling at Johnny. 

“I forgot mine,” Johnny grins over at Taeil who rolls his eyes, “What? I was running late already!” 

“What did you do? Wake up an hour before you were supposed to leave?” Taeil sits on the sand with his feet still in the water. 

“Thirty minutes,” Johnny smirks and lays back on the sand, grabbing his sunglasses from his pile and putting them on. 

“Christ Suh! How many times is this going to happen?” Taeil laughs and begins making shapes in the sand. 

“As many times as we come here baby,” Johnny laughs before holding out his hand, “I really did miss you Taeil. Why don’t we have each other’s numbers?” 

“We always forget,” Taeil grabs Johnny’s hand then smiles over at him, “Your dad said you had some surgeries done. Are you okay?” 

“Hm? Oh yeah I’m fine. Just found something wrong with my body so they had to go and fix it,” Johnny mumbles out hoping Taeil won’t notice the embarrassed blush that’s creeping up his neck. 

“I’m glad they got it fixed,” Taeil smiles over at his friend before looking back down at the sand, “Johnny! Look! There’s crabs!” Taeil grins and points to one. 

Johnny sits up and smiles over at Taeil then looks at the crabs, “Pick one up!” 

Taeil shyly sticks his hand in the water and gently picks one of the small crabs up. He grins and goes to pet the crab when it reaches up and pinches Taeil’s finger causing the male to yelp loudly in pain. Taeil gently sticks the crab back in the shallow water then looks over at Johnny, tears lining his eyes. Johnny laughs and pulls Taeil into his chest and kisses his head as he holds him close. 

“Let me see your finger baby,” Johnny looks down at Taeil who shoves his finger in Johnny’s face. 

Johnny smiles and kisses Taeil’s finger happily then kisses Taeil’s cheek, the older blushing and hiding his face in Johnny’s chest. Johnny runs his fingers through Taeil’s dyed red hair while smiling brightly at him. 

“You guys have been here for ten minutes and already are out of the water?” Johnny’s mother smiles and puts her umbrella in the sand. 

“Taeil got pinched by a crab,” Johnny laughs softly as Taeil whines and punches Johnny’s shoulder lightly. 

“How did you manage that?” Taeil’s mom smiles at her son as he shrugs and looks down at the crab pinch, “Is it bleeding?” 

“No. I just wanted to pick it up! It was cute,” Taeil groans then glares at Johnny, “This is Johnny’s fault!” 

“How is it my fault Moon Taeil?” Johnny smirks and raises an eyebrow. 

“You told me to pick it up! So in conclusion, this is your fault! I will not take constructive criticism!” Taeil shouts and turns away from Johnny while pouting. 

“That sucks. I would have said that the only constructive criticism I had was a small kiss on the cheek,” Johnny smirks down at Taeil who immediately turns around and points to his cheek. 

“I demand constructive criticism!” Taeil shouts again and grins as Johnny leans over and kisses his cheek happily, “Let’s go swim some more!” Taeil stands up and drags Johnny out to the lake again to swim. 

“When are they going to finally get together?” Johnny’s mother sighs and shakes her head as she sips her water. 

“Probably when Taeil finds out Johnny’s trans,” Taeil’s mother smiles out at the lake as Johnny and Taeil jump off the dock hand in hand again. 

“Still can’t believe Taeil doesn’t know,” Taeil’s sister sighs and lays on the sand with her feet in the water. 

“John will let him know when he’s ready,” Taeil’s father nods his head and begins to read his book. 

After three and a half hours of swimming, the Moons and Suhs went back to the campsite to set up for the bonfire. Taeil looks over at Johnny who is currently drying his hair with Taeil’s towel, the older rolling his eyes as he walks over to Johnny while smiling. Johnny takes Taeil’s hand and walks over to Taeil’s tent and smiles. 

“Get changed. You’ll get cold later and I don’t need you getting hypothermia baby,” Johnny kisses Taeil’s temple and leaves Taeil’s tent to get changed in his parent’s camper. 

Taeil blushes and quickly slips out of his wet clothes to put his boxers on and then a pair of thin basketball shorts. Taeil slides on a shirt and then slips on one of Johnny’s old hoodies that still manages to fit him. Taeil gets out of the tent to see Johnny wearing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Johnny looks up to see Taeil then makes grabby hands at him while smiling. Taeil immediately walks over and buries his face in Johnny’s neck happily.

“Hi,” Johnny buries his nose in Taeil’s hair and holds the smaller to his chest. 

“How much beef are we having before we go stargazing?” Taeil looks up at Taeil who holds up a bag of beef that was already prepared for them, “You made it in advance? We just have to heat it up?” 

“Yeah. I figured that way we had more time to sit and talk about some things,” Johnny smiles over at Taeil who looks at Johnny confused but nods his head. 

Johnny and Taeil sit in some chairs as Johnny’s father heats their beef up in a pan over the fire. Johnny grabs Taeil’s hand and intertwines their fingers before leaning over and kissing Taeil’s cheek. Taeil smiles and looks over at Johnny who smiles brightly and rubs his thumb over Taeil’s hands. 

“I didn’t know my hoodie would still fit,” Johnny looks down at Taeil’s, well his, hoodie and tightens his grip on Taeil’s hand slightly, “You’ll stay my friend no matter what right?” 

“Of course Johnny. Why? Is everything okay?” Taeil looks over at Johnny who nods his head and then smiles at his dad as he hands Johnny a bowl with their beef in it, “Lets go to our spot and cuddle okay?” 

Taeil nods his head and grips Johnny’s hand as he grabs his backpack with their blanket and pillows. Taeil smiles at Johnny who grins back at Taeil as they walk to the small little clearing by their campsite. Taeil hums softly as he sets the blanket out and puts their pillows on it. Taeil sits on the blanket and looks up at Johnny who sits next to Taeil and opens the container of beef. 

“Do you have an apartment by yourself yet?” Johnny looks up at the stars and inhales shakily hoping Taeil won’t notice. 

“Hmm? Yeah. Well kind of. My friend Taeyong’s little brother stays there every so often when he’s in between school and staying at his friends house,” Taeil smiles over at Johnny who nods his head, “Why?” 

“Would you maybe want a permanent roommate?” Johnny smiles at Taeil happily, “My tattoo shop is a lot closer to your house then it is to my parents house. Assuming you live close by your family house,” Johnny tries to keep the heat creeping up his neck away. 

“You want to move in with me?” Taeil asks, cheeks stuffed with beef making the younger of the two laugh loudly and nod, “YES!” Taeil screams happily after swallowing the food in his mouth and then hugging Johnny. 

“We can talk more about it later okay?” Johnny smiles and kisses the side of Taeil’s head who nods and continues to eat with Johnny. 

Once the beef is gone, the two males lay back and look up at the stars happily. Taeil lays his head on Johnny’s chest and looks up at the sky to look for different constellations. Johnny looks down at Taeil and exhales deeply. He has to tell Taeil. There’s no way around it, especially if he’s going to be moving in with him. 

“Hey Johnny? Was you asking me about moving in the only thing you wanted to talk about?” Taeil looks up at Johnny who smiles slightly and shakes his head no, “What’s up?” 

“Promise me you’ll never leave me. Please Moon Taeil. Promise me,” Johnny looks down at Taeil, tears filling his eyes and running down the sides of his face. 

“I promise you Johnny! Nothing you say could ever make me leave you. You mean too much to me Suh!” Taeil sits up and looks at Johnny who sits up with him, “Johnny you’re scaring me please.” 

“Taeil,” Johnny wipes his eyes and looks down before holding Taeil’s hands and looking up at Taeil, “I’m,” Johnny starts but the words get stuck in his throat. Johnny breathes out and looks into Taeil’s eyes before nodding and sighing, “Taeil, I’m transgender. I didn’t come last year because I was getting top and bottom surgery. I never took my shirt off because I still had tits,” Johnny laughs and shakes his head, “I was scared. You never treated me any different. I had to tell you though. You would have seen my testosterone and then things would have been worse. I’m so sorry for not telling you sooner. Please don’t be mad at me,” Johnny looks at Taeil who now has tears streaming down his face, “Taeil baby what’s wrong. Why are you crying?” 

“Johnny! Why wouldn’t you tell me? Do you know how many times I’ve sat and joked about you sounding feminine? You’ve been there! You could have told me it made you uncomfortable! Johnny I could have given you gender dysphoria because of this! I need some time. Come get me in thirty minutes please,” Taeil stands up and walks away from the clearing and over to Johnny’s mom and dad before nodding, “I’m in love with your son. I just thought you should know. I’m heading to my tent for a bit,” Taeil walks inside his tent and puts his phone on the charger before curling into a ball and frowning. 

What if he royally screwed up his chances of ever being with Johnny? Taeil didn’t care that he was trans, he was still the same Johnny that he knew and loved. Taeil sits back and thinks about all of the things he’s ever said to Johnny and wipes at his eyes. What if Taeil was the reason Johnny cried at night during the summer? What if Taeil was the reason why Johnny hated his body even more in that moment. He couldn’t handle that. He couldn’t handle the thought of hurting the only boy he’s ever been in love with. 

Taeil is startled out of his thoughts as the opening to his tent opens. Johnny sits down on Taeil’s bed spread and pulls him close. Taeil sits in Johnny’s lap and looks up at the younger who sighs and holds him close. 

“Talk to me. What are you feeling?” Johnny looks down at Taeil as he places his hands on Taeil’s waist.

“Have I ever made you cry and upset because of something I’ve said?” Taeil looks up at the blue haired male. 

“No baby. You’ve never made me upset, you’ve never made me dysphoric, you’ve never made me feel bad or uncomfortable with what you said. I promise you,” Johnny presses his lips to Taeil’s forehead. 

“Johnny, since we’re both admitting things here I think I should tell you something,” Taeil looks up at Johnny and bites his lip. 

“Go ahead baby, you can tell me anything,” Johnny rubs circles into Taeil’s hips, a blush creeping up the older’s neck.

“I’m in love with you Johnny Suh,” Taeil looks up at the younger, his blush now dusting his cheeks. 

“You idiot, I’m in love with you too,” Johnny laughs and looks down at him happily, “Want to go back to our stargazing spot baby?” 

“Please? We can make out under the stars?” Taeil suggests as they both make their way out of Taeil’s tent happily. 

Johnny and Taeil wave at their parents as they walk back to the small clearing. Taeil grins and runs over happily to the blanket before flopping down and looking up at the stars. Johnny smiles at Taeil and sits on the blanket before tapping Taeil. 

“Baby, do you want to sit on my lap while we look up at the stars?” Johnny smiles over at the red head who immediately climbs into Johnny’s lap. 

Johnny smiles at the older and buries his nose into Taeil’s hair as Taeil looks up at the stars. Taeil smiles up at Johnny who leans down and kisses Taeil’s cheek. Taeil leans up and kisses Johnny’s cheek happily before turning his attention back to the stars. Johnny leans down and buries his head in Taeil’s neck before beginning to leave light kisses. Taeil closes his eyes and tilts his neck to the side to allow Johnny better access to his neck. Johnny smirks against Taeil’s neck as he begins to lightly bite at Taeil’s neck. Taeil grips Johnny’s thighs as Johnny drags his teeth lightly down Taeil’s neck. Johnny smirks more and bites down on Taeil’s neck and sucks a dark bruise. Taeil moans out softly as he grips Johnny’s thighs more. Johnny laughs lightly against Taeil’s neck and licks the spot he just bit. 

“I vividly remember a very drunk Taeil one night while we were stargazing telling me that he wanted to get off in the woods. What a better time than right now for you to ride my thigh baby,” Johnny grabs Taeil’s chin with his thumb and index finger to make the younger look at him, “Would you like that? To ride my thigh until you cum? I bet you look so cute blissed out and getting ready to cum. God Taeil. The things you make me feel,” Johnny looks down at Taeil who is squirming in Johnny’s lap, his face bright red. 

“Johnny you asshole. Fucking kiss me!” Taeil whines before grabbing Johnny’s face before smashing their lips together. 

Johnny moans out and pulls Taeil closer to him as he bites at Taeil’s bottom lip. Taeil parts his lips and swipes his tongue across Johnny’s bottom lip causing Johnny to moan out. Johnny slides his tongue inside of Taeil’s mouth, Taeil moaning out at the feeling. Johnny smirks and moves his hands under Taeil’s butt and smirks as Taeil grips Johnny’s shirt. Taeil slides his hands up Johnny’s sweatshirt as he grinds down against Johnny. Johnny groans out and pulls away from the kiss as he kisses down Taeil’s neck with a smirk. 

“Johnny please. Need release,” Taeil whines and ruts against Johnny’s thigh, the younger groaning out in pleasure at the feeling.

“Let me take your shorts off baby,” Johnny mouths against Taeil’s neck, Taeil moaning out but stopping his movements. 

“Want your clothes off,” Taeil looks up at Johnny as the heat takes over his face, “Want you to know how handsome you are,” Taeil blushes as Johnny slips Taeil’s shorts off. 

“What my baby wants, my baby gets,” Johnny smirks and slips his hoodie off leaving his tattooed chest on display. 

Taeil pushes Johnny down on the blanket and slides his hoodie off then tugs at Johnny’s sweatpants. Johnny lifts his hips up so Taeil can slide his sweatpants off and down to his ankles. Johnny kicks his sweatpants off and looks up at Taeil, his blush reaching his chest. 

“I’ve never shown anyone my body before, so I’m sorry if I’m shy,” Johnny smiles shyly at Taeil as the smaller male sits on Johnny’s waist. 

“You’re gorgeous John. You’re so fucking hot Johnny,” Taeil leans down and kisses Johnny deeply before pulling away and kissing down his neck. 

Johnny groans out and tangles his fingers in Taeil’s hair as Taeil kisses down Johnny’s chest and bites just below the tattoo. Taeil looks down at the tattoo and blushes as he sees the roman numerals for the day that Johnny and Taeil first kissed. It was their third summer together and Taeil wonders if that’s when he fell for Johnny. Taeil is suddenly ripped from his thoughts as Johnny tugs at his hair eliciting a lewd moan to escape Taeil’s throat. Taeil drags his teeth lightly down Johnny’s chest, the fingers in his hair tightening as Johnny arches his back slightly. Taeil smirks up at Johnny as he trails kisses down his chest and to his stomach, the younger grabbing at his hair. Taeil bites at Johnny’s hips and smirks at him before sucking a bruise into his hip. Johnny groans out and grips Taeil’s wrist that rests on Johnny’s stomach. Taeil pulls off and starts kissing down Johnny’s hips to his thighs when Johnny grabs Taeil’s wrist to stop him. 

“What’s wrong my love? Did I do something wrong? We can stop if you want to,” Taeil sits up on his knees to look at Johnny who sits up. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, and fuck I don’t want to stop at all baby. There’s just something I need to tell you about how my body works,” Johnny smiles and cups Taeil’s face before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

Taeil smiles into the kiss before pulling away, “You can tell me anything,” Taeil smiles and grabs ahold of Johnny’s thighs as he looks up at him. 

“S-So,” Johnny starts and lets the blush consume his face, “I can cum, but I can’t ejaculate,” Johnny bites at his lip nervously, “I hope that won’t change tonight or us going further in the future,” Johnny looks down at Taeil and holds his hand. 

“So, you mean to tell me that you can stick your dick in my ass and we won’t have to clean me out later?” Taeil grins up at Johnny and leans closer to his face, “As long as I can still blow you baby,” Taeil sinks down before licking a stripe up Johnny’s dick while smirking. 

Johnny yelps out in shock before tangling his fingers in Taeil’s hair again as he lays back on the blanket. Taeil grins up at Johnny before swirling his tongue around the tip then hollowing his cheeks. Taeil looks at Johnny as he takes more of Johnny’s dick in his mouth. Johnny arches his back again as Taeil takes the rest of Johnny in until his tip is hitting the back of his throat. Taeil moans around Johnny, Johnny grips at Taeil’s hair and moans out at the feeling. Taeil looks up at Johnny and begins to move his head as Johnny moans loudly. Taeil pulls off of Johnny and looks up as he catches his breath. 

“You can do what you want you know. I don’t have a gag reflex anymore,” Taeil smiles up at Johnny who lets out a choked moan at Taeil’s words, “It’d make me happy,” Taeil smirks as he wraps his lips around Johnny’s dick again and takes him all the way down til his nose is touching Johnny’s skin. 

“Fuck Taeil. You’re gonna make me cum faster than I mean to,” Johnny groans and grabs Taeil’s hair before forcing his head down with his tip hitting the back of Taeil’s throat. 

Taeil moans around Johnny as he pulls Taeil’s head up by hair hair before moving his hips making his dick hit the back of Taeil’s throat again. Taeil digs his nails into Johnny’s thighs as Johnny continues to thrust into Taeil’s mouth. Taeil continues to move his tongue on Johnny’s dick as Johnny moves his hips making the both of them moan. Taeil reaches his hand down and goes to touch himself when Johnny forces his head down making Taeil moan around him. 

“I never told you you could touch yourself,” Johnny growls as he looks down at Taeil who moans loudly around Johnny and drags his nails down Johnny’s thighs, “Fuck! Taeil. Do it again.” 

Taeil moans around Johnny and drags his nails again leaving deep red marks on Johnny’s thighs. Johnny grips Taeil’s hair as he thrusts into Taeil’s mouth again sloppily. Taeil moans around him again while looking up at him, Johnny’s thrusts suddenly becoming quicker. Taeil hollows his cheeks again as he moves his tongue around Johnny’s dick with spit coming out of the corners of his mouth. Taeil digs his nails into Johnny’s thighs again and drags them down harder as Johnny shoves Taeil’s head down where his nose touches Johnny’s skin as his legs twitch. Johnny pulls Taeil off before pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Taeil moans and kisses back deeply as Johnny grabs Taeil’s hips then slips Taeil’s boxers off. Taeil immediately straddles Johnny’s thigh and digs his nails into Johnny’s chest. Johnny pulls away from the kiss and lays his forehead on Taeil’s shoulder. 

“Go on baby. Make a mess of yourself on me. Ride my thigh baby until you cum,” Johnny whispers against Taeil’s skin making Taeil moan softly and rut against Johnny’s thigh. 

Taeil moans out loudly as he continues to thrust against Johnny’s thigh. Johnny leans in and kisses Taeil’s neck while running his fingers down Taeil’s back. Taeil drags his nails down Johnny’s chest lightly making Johnny jolt in pleasure as Taeil moves against Johnny’s thigh faster. Taeil mewls out as Johnny sucks a dark bruise into his collarbone as Taeil ruts against his thigh. 

“Johnny, I’m close,” Taeil whines and looks up at Johnny, “Want you to touch me Johnny.” Taeil grabs Johnny’s hand and puts it on his dick. 

Johnny groans and wraps his hand around Taeil’s dick as Taeil ruts up into his hand, Taeil moaning Johnny’s name. Johnny slowly begins to move his hand against Taeil’s dick as Taeil ruts into Johnny’s hand giving Taeil extra friction. Taeil cries out as Johnny bites and sucks another mark into Taeil’s neck while Taeil thrusts into his hand. Johnny smirks down at Taeil and smashes their lips together as Taeil digs his nails into Johnny’s arm. Johnny slides his tongue into Taeil’s mouth and moves his hand quickly as Taeil thrusts up. Taeil pulls away from the kiss and cries out Johnny’s name as he spills his release on Johnny’s hand and thigh. Johnny smirks and licks the cum off his hand before wiping the rest off with a napkin from Taeil’s bag. 

“I was right. You do look so fucking cute all blissed out and riding my thigh. I can’t imagine how much better it’ll be when you’re riding me,” Johnny smirks as he looks down at the squirming male. 

“Johnny, I love you but I will not hesitate to punch you,” Taeil stands up and slips his clothes back on before shakily grabbing his backpack to put the pillows back into it, “Wanna go back to our tent and sleep?” Taeil grins at Johnny who stands up and gets his clothes on. 

“Yeah. That’d be great. Wanna make out until we fall asleep?” Johnny kisses Taeil’s cheek as the older blushes and nods his head. 

Johnny and Taeil quickly gather up their things as they walk back to their campsite hand in hand while making small talk about the apartment. Johnny laughs at something Taeil says as they walk back into their campsite area. Taeil and Johnny hand the container for the meat back to Johnny’s father before they bid their goodnight and go to Taeil’s tent to fall asleep. 

“Did Taeil seem glowy to you?” Taeil’s father looks at the Suhs and his wife as they nod. 

“At least they’re happy,” Johnny’s mother laughs softly which causes the rest of the group to laugh as they eat their beef happily. 

For the rest of their camping trip, Taeil and Johnny are inseparable. They did absolutely everything together, including showering which led to other extra curricular activities. They had told everyone about their plans to move in together and how excited they were to be together. Their relationship didn’t come as a shock to absolutely anybody, including Donghyuck who Johnny is meeting for the first time today. 

“I promise you he’s harmless. Why don’t we just cuddle on the couch while we wait for him to come over with Taeyong,” Taeil pulls his tall boyfriend over to the couch as Johnny whines anxiously before sitting on the couch and laying his head on Taeil’s lap. 

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Johnny frowns as he looks up at Taeil who looks down from his book and rolls his eyes. 

“Baby you two are going to get along more than you think. Donghyuck is an extremely outgoing kid who loves art and music. Trust me okay?” Taeil smiles brightly at Johnny who sighs and turns the tv on to watch a random movie. 

Taeil rolls his eyes but smiles happily as he goes back to reading his book and humming softly. Johnny’s eyes stay fixated on the weird documentary about a bunch of cold cases. Taeil runs his fingers through Johnny’s blue hair while reading and grins as Johnny moves his head closer and relaxes at Taeil’s touch. Taeil flips the page in his book when the front door to his apartment bursts open. 

“Hah! I knew it! You two are having sex!” a brown haired male walks inside with a blue haired male. 

“We were? Johnny, why didn’t you tell me? I would have put my book down,” Taeil looks down at his boyfriend who chokes on his own saliva as he laughs. 

“Donghyuck you amaze me sometimes,” the blue haired male sighs and walks over to Taeil and Johnny, “Hi, I’m Taeyong. We briefly met at the cafe,” Taeyong smiles at Johnny as Johnny sits up. 

“It’s nice to meet you! I’m Johnny,” Johnny smiles before looking over at the male who was now ransacking the cupboards, “You must be Donghyuck,” Johnny laughs as Donghyuck walks over with a package of pop tarts. 

“Are those my pop tarts or yours?” Taeil looks up at the younger as he shrugs and opens the package. 

“They’re yours. I get paid tomorrow, I’ll buy you more. Hopefully,” Donghyuck mumbles and sits down by the couch, “It’s nice to meet you Johnny!” Donghyuck grins up at Johnny who coos and pinches Donghyuck’s cheeks. 

“What’s going on?” Taeil looks over at Donghyuck after he puts his book down and frowns. 

“My boss is just being a dick. He keeps cutting my hours and he gave everyone else a raise except me and I have to pay for a new book for my class. I owe Jaemin like twenty bucks, I got broken up with, and I also owe Mark a new phone charger. On top of that, every place that I’ve applied to won’t allow piercings or tattoos and it’s not like it’s easy to cover up my smiley and my tongue piercing,” Donghyuck puts his head in his knees and sighs softly before looking up at Taeil, “Can you help me look for another job Taeil hyung?” 

“Can you pierce?” Johnny looks over at Donghyuck who tilts his head and nods, “You start tomorrow. Eight in the morning sharp, so I can run everything over with you. I need a good piercer at my shop,” Johnny smiles and looks at Donghyuck who jumps up and hugs Johnny happily. 

“Thank you so much!” Donghyuck sits back on the floor and smiles over at Taeil, “I like him.” 

“I can buy your book and a new charger for Mark. Give Jaemin that twenty, and then for god’s sake Donghyuck. Take that Renjun boy out on a date. I’m so sick of the love letters we get from him,” Taeil sighs and looks at Donghyuck who looks up at Taeil with his big and bright eyes, “Don’t you dare cry on my Lee Donghyuck!” 

“Okay! Okay! I won’t,” Donghyuck smiles and pulls his phone out. 

“I was going to try and get him a spot in the kitchen at the cafe I go to all the time, but I do not think they would let someone who burns water in a kitchen,” Taeyong sighs and looks at his watch, “Sweet god. I’m late back at the hospital. Donghyuck I love you, I’ll come pick you up after unless you’re at Renjun or Jaemin’s. Just text me. Oh my god my nurse lead is going to have my head,” Taeyong jumps up and looks around the room for his shoes, “Become a pediatrician they said. It’ll be great they said,” Taeyong slips his shoes on and runs out of the door. 

“He’s a doctor?” Johnny tilts his head as both Taeil and Donghyuck nod their heads, “I thought he would have been an art teacher.” 

“He was going to, but then after his ex-boyfriend broke his art he switched to being a pediatrician,” Donghyuck smiles and stands up, “I’m going over to Renjun’s for a bit. I’ll be back before dinner I promise!” Donghyuck smiles and kisses Taeil and Johnny’s foreheads, “Thanks for giving me a job,” Donghyuck smiles before he leaves the apartment. 

“That was an eventful thirty minutes,” Johnny looks back at the tv and groans, “Now I have to rewind this.” 

“I love you,” Taeil smiles over at Johnny who tries to hide the blush that creeps up his face, “I really truly do.” 

“I love you too Taeil. Forever,” Johnny leans over and smiles, “Thank you for loving me,” Johnny kisses Taeil’s cheek then lays his head on Taeil’s lap. 

“Thank you for loving me John Suh,” Taeil smiles down at him before kissing his cheek and then going back to reading. 

Summer was definitely the best season by far.


End file.
